Doctor Who: Lost Time
by Sammie Mae
Summary: My head was pounding, but I remained still laying on a cold metal surface of some kind. I could hear foot steps in the background but I still didn't open my eyes. I had no idea where I was or how I got here...
1. Chapter1

My head was pounding, but I remained still. I was lying on a cold metal surface of some kind. I could hear foot steps in the background, but I still didn't open my eyes. I had no idea where I was or how I got here. It was obvious I had been unconscious for awhile. I heard light buzzing noises and clicking. The foot steps picked up pace, but they sounded like they were running in a circle.

I forced my eyes open, and the pounding in my head slowly started to ease off. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked up. There was a man standing there in a black pinstriped suit and tie with tan Converse shoes. His hair was dark and spiked up in the front. His eyes turned to mine and he watched me carefully as if I were a scared animal about to run, which is exactly how I felt. I remained still and his gaze never left mine.

After a moment he spoke. "Are you alright?" he asked as he flipped a switch on what could only be called some sort of control console in the center of this large room. "Where am I?" I asked in a voice barely above a whisper. He narrowed his eyebrows for a second and his eyes glazed over.

"What is it? Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" I demanded in a raised voice.

He slowly started to walk towards me, and I stood suddenly. "It's okay," he said. "You're experiencing a form of amnesia. It'll pass soon enough; it's a common symptom of brain trauma." He took a step back to give me my space.

"Trauma?" I asked. "I don't remember anything." I looked at my feet, thinking hard, but all I remembered was blackness.

The strange man was silent for a moment, regarding me. "Really? It should have passed by now. It's been nearly three hours." He mumbled to himself, turning his back to me and looking at a screen on his control console.

"Three hours?" I asked. "You mean I've been stuck in this ... whatever this thing is ... with you? Why? Tell me what's happening or I'll scream for help - and I know how to scream, mister!" I was panicking then.

He quickly turned around and walked right up to me as if he were going to scold me like a child. His eyes were an intense dark brown color. I'd never seen this shade of brown, and his eyes gave me a prickling sensation in the back of my skull; it felt like he could literally see through me. I gasped and he blinked. "What?" he said, distracted by the shift in my demeanor.

"Nothing ... I've just never seen eyes that look like yours." I replied.

He stepped back. "What do you mean? I look human like everyone else, and my eyes are a normal shade of brown like everybody else." Tilting his head to one side, he dug his hand into an inside pocket of his pinstriped suit, pulled out a pair of black framed glasses, and put them on.

I quickly started getting irritated by his dodging my questions, so I asked again in a tense tone, "Who-are-you, and where am I?"

He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a wall. "I'm sorry ... you should have remembered by now. You were the only one left I could save ..." he said staring off with a hurt expression.

"Last one you could - what?!" I asked, suddenly opening my eyes in horror.

The strange man walked up to me and calmly took my right hand. "Your name is Tessa ... you're from Earth," he said in a low voice.

"Tessa ... sounds familiar ... okay well I know from earth, I don't look like E.T." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm," he grunted. "You're right, but still ... you're not on earth anymore, Tessa." His tone was serious.

I raised one eyebrow. "Are you some kind of sicko? Oh I am _so_ out of here!" I shouted, my hands began to shake slightly. I spotted a small double door and quickly ran towards it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he cautioned.

I ignored him, grabbing the small handle and pushing the door open. Outisde of the room, there was nothing but darkness and tiny, glowing stars in the distance. Some were bigger than others, I noticed. They glimmered and danced beautifully. I gasped, quickly grabbing the doorway with both hands.

"Oh my god ..." I breathed. My brain swirled, searching for a reasonable explanation what I had just seen. I slowly backed up and closed the doors.

"I tried to tell you," the man said, walking back to his control console that hummed and beeped; there was also a light green glow coming from the inside of the console.

"What ...what is that?" I stammered, trying again to get more information from this man.

"This," he began dramatically, glancing around and causing lights to shimmer off his glasses, "is called the Tardis! It can take you anywhere through time and space." He flipped a switch and walked to the other side to push a small button. As he did so, the beeping and humming got louder almost as though the machine was accelerating. He walked over to where I sat; I still hadn't moved far from the door.

"What happened to me? And who are you?" I demanded again, looking him directly in the eye.

He crossed his arms and pressed his mouth in a hard line before he spoke. "You were kidnapped. Not by me, of course, but by a race of creatures known as the Cybermen. They've began experimenting on random humans in this century. I still haven't figured out why. They're known for 'upgrading' humans, meaning they turn you into what they are. To you they, would seem like emotionless robots, but they do have an emotion: they hate humanity." He shifted, as though uncomfortable.

I took a moment to let all this sink in. "Experiments? ... Robots?" Each question was met with a nod from this stranger. "Okay, you rescued me from evil robots that hate humanity, and I don't even know you. Why me? Why can't I still remember anything?" I placed my hands on either side of my head. This was too much to bear. I still couldn't believe this was happening.

The strange man locked eyes with me.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm here to help."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Doctor Who: Lost Time_**

Chapter 2

"The Doctor?..what you don't have a real name or something?" I asked walking past him up to the glowing control console. "Of course I have a real name, but you can call me doctor..my real name isn't relevant" he replied walking up behind me. I turned around to face him, he was standing there, the glasses where gone now. He must have tucked them back in his pocket. I sighed..getting him to answer my questions was like pulling teeth. "okay, are we..going somewhere?" I spotted a chair near the console, The doctors eyes darted from me to the chair. "Go ahead and sit if you like, I don't mind. I hardly sit there as it is..someones got to fly her" he said patting the console.

I made my way over and sat down "If you don't really sit here then why have it here?" I asked simply curious. This time he was the one who sighed. "Because sometimes people are with me, I've had friends here traveling with me..in the Tardis" he looked away from me and peered over at the computer screen attached to the Tardis's console. "we are going to need some insight on whats happening with the Cybermen..I'm going to go see an old friend" The doctor was obviously not going to answer any questions about the people who had traveled with him. I didn't want to pry any further so my attention went to the Cybermen. "So..why do the Cybermen want to 'upgrade' me?" the Tardis made a whooshing sound and shook violently, I was forced forward but grabbed the edge of the console before my face slammed into it.

"Sorry! So sorry!" he called out gripping onto the console, and flipping switches. The Tardis had finally stopped shaking and the whooshing became softer. "She's a little touchy sometimes" he said standing up and walking over to me. I pushed myself up a little still holding onto the console, I was rattled at the thought of almost breaking my nose just a moment ago. "you alright? I should have warned you about that bit" he took my left arm and helped me sit back in the chair. I quickly moved my arm away from him, I realized I didn't even ask him the most obvious question. "Are you..human?" I asked tensing up my whole body like I was bracing myself for the answer. He took in a deep breath and slid his hands into the pockets of his pinstriped suit. "No I'm not, I'm-" he stopped and looked at me closely, the prickling in the back of my skull came back along with the throbbing pain "a time lord" I said out loud. The doctor backed away from me narrowing his eyes. "yes I am and how did you know that Tessa?" he asked walking back up to me "because you told me.." I said in a whisper.

Something was coming back to me. "we've met before..but I don't know how" the doctor replied with a "hmm" sound and strolled back over to his console. "Don't force it Tessa, it'll come back to you" he said. I bit the inside of my cheek, a nervous habit. It's a terrible feeling to just lose time like that.."but why do they want to upgrade me or whatever?" the doctor flipped yet another switch and the tardis came to a stop. "They don't, if they did they would've done it when they captured you and the others. Their planning something and I'm going to find out what" I slid off the chair. "So this friend of yours can help you find out what the cyber things are up to?" I asked watching the doctor pull on a long brown trench coat. "That's right" he said with a smile. It's the first time I've seen him smile, it seemed so genuine and care free, but I could tell there was more beneath that child like smile. I looked down at myself, I was wearing my favorite black tank top with my fuzzy pink pajama pants and dark purple flip flops.

"Oh no need to worry about what you're wearing now, I don't think Dorium minds" he said as he turned towards the double doors. "Dorium?" I echoed "yea Dorium Maldovar, big blue fella, known him for a good bit" his hand rested on the door handle as he turned to face me. "you coming along? I understand if you wanna just..stay here" his eyes gleamed, its almost like he wants me to tag along. For a 'time lord' he seems so..lonely. "what is it-whats wrong?" he said suddenly, I guess my thoughts had bled through my facial expressions. "nothing..if you want me to go I guess I could come with you, for some reason it feels like I shouldn't be alone" I took in a deep breath, trying to summon up some scrap of courage.

The doctor let go of the door handle and looked me in the eyes "don't go wondering off while we're out there, There's a lot going on and not enough information to go on, do you understand?" he said in a authoritative tone. I nodded "Of course I won't 'wonder' I don't even know where the hell I am" I said tilting my head slightly. The doctor smiled brightly then swiftly walked up, kissed my forehead and whispered "Finally one who might listen..come now, _Allons-y!" _


	3. Chapter 3

We stepped out of the Tardis, the doors closed behind us. I turned around to look at it. "It's.." I began but the doctor cut in "Yes I know It's smaller on the outside..can't begin to tell you how many times I've gone through this with other-" I stopped him this time. "No, I was going to say it's blue.." I glanced back over to him standing there with a confused expression. "Blues my favorite color..hm..I guess it being small on the outside doesn't phase me...wait why doesn't it phase me?" I said quickly, this was a space ship. The only space ship I've ever seen and it looked like a police telephone box.

The doctor reached into the inside pocket of his pinstriped suit and pulled out a small metal looking instrument that was glowing blue at the tip. "That..I think I've seen one of those before" I said automatically walking over to it and touched the tip with my index finger. The doctor stood there in silence for a moment before he pressed a small button and it began to hum "It's a sonic screwdriver.." I nodded, once again he pressed his mouth into a hard line while he looked at me, as if he wanted to tell me something. He sighed as he released the small button and the sonic stopped humming, he glanced down at it then placed it back in his pocket. "We need to see Dorium..this way" he said trying to smile.

Where ever we were definitely didn't smell like earth. It was a little warm and crowded by all sorts of creatures. I felt dizzy for a moment, it almost felt like all of this didn't feel real..I walked behind the doctor through an odd looking crowd and spotted about 4 creatures that stood no taller than the doctor, and had white glass orbs attached to a small cord, there eyes were dark, their mouths scared me for a second before the doctor looked back at me and smiled "Oi, don't mind them" he stopped walked and turned around "Their actually the ones I want to talk with first" he grabbed my hand and we began to walk toward them "what are they?" I asked in a whisper "The Ood" he smiled brightly, "Love an ood"

He strolled up to the first ood "hello there" he said. The Ood nodded and touched his white orb that began to glow a little brighter as he spoke softly "Hello" he replied. "ah well I was just looking for Dorium Maldovar..Haven't seen him around have we?" The doctor said brightly

the oods orb glowed again "Dorium Maldovar can be located where the headless monks put him.." the ood replied. The doctor nodded and muttered a thank you and took my hand "why do we need to see 'Dorium'?" I asked curiously. "He might be able to tell me whats going on.." he paused and turned towards me "I want you to go back to the Tardis" he said in a serious tone. "why? didn't you want me to come along?" I actually felt a little let down. "No no I do but I remembered something just now..I need to see Dorium but it's where Dorium is located..it's not safe for you to go, it's my fault for not remembering sooner." he let go of my hand and took a single key out of his pocket.

"This is the key..go in and close the doors. Nothing can get through, just stay there until I get back it shouldn't be long" I took the bronze looking key and our finger tips touched. I felt a jolt go right through me. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at me, but it was hard to tell if it was out of anger. "I'll be back soon" before he turned around he gave me a brief hug then walked off. I made my way back through the crowd to find the Tardis behind an old building, other creatures walked past it without a second glance. I stood in front of the doors and grabbed the handle, it shocked me. I jumped back and stared at my hand, it felt warm from the shock.

"what was that for?" I mumbled as I took the key and slipped it into the lock. I cautiously touched the door handle but it didn't shock me this time. I walked in and closed the doors behind me. It was massive on the inside, I walked slowly, taking it all in. the strange looking columns glowed softly, the control center was a bright greenish color that sat there in silence. I found the chair and sat down. My feet hurt from all the walking and running..running..why was I running? A foggy memory was there, like trying to remember a dream. I was running from something..silver..something big..scary. "the Cybermen?" I said out loud to myself. I tried to remember more. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

There was screaming..i remember hearing a women screaming. A flash of blue light and the feeling of warmth around my body, I was floating? I dismissed the thought, of course I wasn't floating. I narrowed my eye brows trying to think..if I could only remember what happened. I stood and circled the Tardis's control center, gazing in wonder at all the knobs and switches. How does he fly this thing? I stepped back a little. My curiosity was burning but I refrained from touching anything. Who knows what would happen if I tried to figure this out. I turned around to sit back down, my flip flops suddenly decided to break.

I tumbled forward and hit the side of my skull on the metal grated floor. My head stung and started pounding. I'm never this clumsy, I turned on my side and looked down at my broken sandal, the rubbery part that goes between the toes had snapped. That's what I get for buying shoes at a cheap store. A sudden flash went through my mind. I was shopping..there was an explosion. Fire..panic. There was some people with me. My family..my parents stopped there because I asked them to..it was the first time I had seen them in a few years since moving across country..my family. I froze..screaming..my mother was screaming. I remained still, tears clouding my eyes. Both my parents..the only real family I had left that I trusted. Their gone, I could feel it in my chest. The ache was unbearable. I turned on my side and curled up on the metal floor beside the console.

I didn't want anything. I didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to lay there until the end of time. I placed my hands in front of my face and sobbed quietly. My body shaking, this is the first time I've cried this hard in god knows how long. No wonder the doctor wouldn't say anything..I sobbed harder at the thought. If he had told me I wouldn't have believed him, I would've screamed and went into full panic. Just then I herd the Tardis doors open..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

I didn't care though, I still wanted to remain curled up on the metal graded floor.

"Tessa?.." The Doctor finally spoke his voice carrying a hint of concern.

"My parents are dead" I replied with no emotion.

I still couldn't see the Doctor behind me, my back facing him.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and it made me flinch.

"I'm sorry.." he said and gently squeezed my shoulder.

I remained silent laying there while memories swam through my mind.

The Doctor remained there too. I wasn't sure what he could possibly be thinking. He just sat there on the floor with me and let me morn.

I'm not sure how long we stayed on the floor of the Tardis. I finally stopped crying, I was too exhausted to cry anymore. I slowly sat up and turned my head to the Doctor. My face soaked in tears and the whites of my eyes where light pink. He frowned looking at me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't help the ache I felt in my chest but at least the tears stopped..for now. He reached in the pocket of his brown trench coat and handed me a cloth napkin. I pressed the soft napkin to my eyes and sighed.

"I know what it's like to loose someone you care about.." he said softly,

I stared at him blankly unable to comprehend any of this.

My mind coming back to reality I remembered why we stopped here.

"What did Dorium tell you?" I said trying to force back my tears and raging thoughts.

"Nothing" he said flatly.

"So he just..said nothing?" I felt anger stir in my stomach as I began to stand and lean against the console. "Well not nothing.." he said walking up slowly and standing in front of me.

His eyes glaze over and I can feel something is wrong. "Doctor?" I said not ready for the reply.

"Dorium said that it wasn't the Cybermen" I could sense the Doctors anxiety.

"What is it? another alien? I thought you said I was kidnapped by the Cybermen" trying to keep my voice steady. "Yes that's exactly what I thought, but they were just cover..an excuse to drag our attention away from the real ones behind this mess" He replied and walked past me over to his console.

"Okay..so what is it?" I urged him, he blinked and put his hands into his trench coat pockets. "It's the same race that destroyed my own people long ago their called..the Daleks"

I couldn't think of a reply to give him. It's almost as if I could feel his sorrow. I stood there for a moment and asked "Do you know why they want to do experiments on humans? are they like the Cybermen?" trying to get his mind off his home world.

The doctor drew in a breath before he spoke "They both hate humanity if that's what you mean..anything that even resembles a human is inferior" I walked over to the chair beside the console and sat. My legs felt shaky and my head was pounding from my sobbing session earlier. "I just can't figure out why their working together..Daleks and Cybermen.."

the Doctor trailed off clicking and pushing buttons on his console.

The Tardis began humming and I knew we were going somewhere. "Doctor.." I said watching him stare off, apparently deep in thought. He was wearing his black framed glasses again. I can't think about my parents now. I push my sudden grief aside and try to keep myself focused on what was happening now. I part my lips but before I could get a word out the Tardis began humming louder than usual and shook violently.

"Whats happening?!" I call out

Holding onto the side of the console, I looked up and realized the Doctor was forced forward and slammed the side of his head against one of the controls. He laid there on the metal graded floor, unconscious with a small smear of blood on the right corner of his forehead. I felt panic rise up in my chest.

"Help!" I cried out loud. I didn't know what to do. The Tardis's shaking became easier and soon stopped. I let go of the console and rushed over to the Doctor. I turned him over on his back and glanced up at the cut on his head. It didn't look too bad so I gently grasped his shoulders and shook him trying to wake him up.

"Doctor?!" a loud crash startles me and the Tardis doors opened. A blinding light pours into in the room, I try to shield my eyes but its too bright. I scooted myself closer to the Doctor and shut my eyes tightly. "Hello there! are you the Doctors companion?" a friendly voice calls out. I crack my eye open and notice the light is gone. I look over and a man stood there in the door way. Brown hair, hazel eyes with a strong jaw and genuine smile was looking down at me. I might have felt a little more scared if he wasn't wearing a bow tie.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Side note-I apologize for taking so long to make these chapters, I'm a single mom so I write when I have time and energy. Enjoy! :)_

**Chapter 5 **

He reached out his hand to me, but I didn't take it. I scooted as close to The Doctor as I could and put one arm over him in a protective maneuver. He was still out cold and I began to worry that he might have a concussion. Can that even happen to him?

The other man with the bow tie retracted his hand and looked down at my situation with worry. "Is that..the Doctor?" he asked in a weary tone.

For a moment I couldn't speak. I had no idea where we were or this was. This man just broke into the Tardis, although the Doctor said nothing could get through those doors, this man could.

I looked up at him and noticed more of his features. He was a little pale and thin, a coat covering a button down shirt with suspenders, slacks and dark shoes. oh..and that bow tie. His hair was a dark brown color that parted on the side and slightly covered one eye as he looked back at me.

His eyes..

The prickling sensation in the back of my head came back and seemed stronger. I inhaled deeply and his gazed changed from worrisome to curious. "and..who might you be then?" he asked clasping his hands together. Finding my ground I finally spoke. "You busted in here and you hurt my friend. Why don't you try telling me who you are first!" I said trying so hard to be intimidating. He blinked and looked back down at the Doctor. "I'm him..different body. Different face..it happens when I die. I change" He said calmly.

My stomach dropped and I felt light headed, "and you believe me don't you?" he said in a knowing tone while he knelt to the floor next to me. He was staring me straight in the eye. I didn't like it. I turned my head to my doctor who was sleeping like a baby. "If that's you, after he..then why don't you remember me?" I said in a whisper. "It's hard to explain..what's your name?..wait" he cut off and moved his face closer to mine, he was really looking at me. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled out what I guess would be a new sonic screwdriver. Slightly larger and had a green glow to it. He waved it around me and it hummed and buzzed. He glanced at it and froze, he clicked the button and slowly put it back in his pocket.

"Tessa.." He said softly. My eyes widened and suddenly I felt my Doctor begin to stir under my arm. I looked down and gently rolled him on his back. "Doctor?..hey, you where knocked out. Are you alright?" I said touching his shoulders and looking down at him. His eyes where half open and he grumbled "what happened? Are you okay?" I paused and looked at the other Doctor. He sighed and leaned down slightly, "It was me..well, you" I felt the Doctor tense under me as he looked over at the Doctor with the bow tie. "You..why are you here?" he said. I moved my arms and helped him sit up a little, he leaned his back against me as he stared at his successor. "We have a problem" he said in a sigh.

"You think?" said the Doctor who was leaning against me. "So you know the Cybermen aren't behind these..attacks?" the bow tied Doctor replied and scanned me again with his screwdriver. "Of course I know that, I just left Dorium not too long ago. He said it was the Daleks..we need to figure what their up to and stop it before earth is taken over by them.."

I blinked and asked "So..if you die and come back with a different face, how many times can you do that? Or are you like immortal?" my curiosity was getting the best of me. This man was so mysterious. They both paused and looked at each other, The Doctor leaning on me spoke first "No, not immortal. I can only do this so much, if I'm not mistaken..I'm in my tenth form.." the bow tie Doctor's eyes looked up from the floor at me "I'm in my eleventh form.." he spoke softy.

My soul felt like it could have drained out of me onto the metal graded floor below me. "Tessa..?" He said in his soft voice. "That means.." I felt my tenth Doctor's shoulders tense up and he sighed. "Everything has it's time.." he replied in a calm tone. I looked down at him and he tilted his head up at me. "I know.." I replied, I felt so strange. I barely know this man that saved me, but I knew I could trust him with my life.

"I just..don't want you to go"

Eleven stood up and turned his back to us, facing the door that had light pouring through. Ten looked at the door then up at his eleventh form. "Doctor..can you walk?" Eleven asked without turning back around. Ten groaned and tried to move, "yeah I suppose I'll live" he said making an attempt to stand, I helped him up slowly and he leaned with one hand on his control console "Why are you here..this shouldn't even be happening..unless somethings truly wrong.." I gasped suddenly staring at Eleven. "What is it? whats wrong?" Ten replied turning his body toward me. I narrowed my eye brows and my hands began to shake. "He's not you" I said flatly. "what do you mean he's not-?" Ten

My hands began to shake as I stared at Eleven. "He is but..somethings off" I replied. Ten pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Eleven. "He isn't suppose to be here, your just beginning to feel that is all.." he said in a low tone putting his black framed glasses on and putting away his sonic screwdriver. "If I'm not mistaken..she's becoming more connected to the Tardis..just as we are" Eleven said turning his head to one side. "We need to go..a parallel world is about to open and we need to stop it before more Daleks come through" Eleven turned around and faced Ten who was now staring at him with wide eyes. "Yes..you know what this is..you know who can come through..the bad wolf id coming but she can't, you know that..it'll damage this world.." Eleven clasped his hands together and then smiled brightly "alright then..off we go now..save the world and what not" he turned back around and began walking out of the Tardis. Ten stood there motionless, not even blinking. "Doctor..who's he talking about? who is she? whats the bad wolf?" my curiosity burning as I took his hand and he squeezed it tightly. "Her names Rose Tyler.."


End file.
